Oceans, and other bodies of water, serve as major attractions for individuals by providing mediums in which a wide variety of sports and activities may be performed, such as snorkeling, scuba diving, and free diving. During such activities, individuals may descend beneath the surface of a body of water, becoming increasingly difficult to see as their depths increase. Caution thus must be taken to protect the individuals and increase their visibility. As such, indicators such as diver down flags may be used and even required by law to indicate the presence of a diver to other water-goers and vessels, and to signal to such vessels to reduce speed and maintain a predetermined separation distance.
The inventor herein has recognized that although such diver down flags increase the visibility of individuals and signal their presence to others, the flags may not be visible in certain situations. Due to their flat, two-dimensional shape, diver down flags may be substantially invisible when viewed along their edge as opposed to face. Vessels approaching from certain perspectives, for example, may be unable to locate the diver down flag and may thus be unaware of a diver's presence.
A three-dimensional, panoramic diver down flag visible having increased visibility is disclosed herein. In one embodiment, a diver down flag includes a first indicator and a second indicator positioned obliquely to the first indicator. A separation member is disposed between the first and the second indicator, the separation member configured to maintain an angular separation between the first and the second indicator.
In this way, a three-dimensional, panoramic diver down flag may be provided which may be visible and observed from each sightline in a 360° range along a surface of a body of water.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.